This is War
by shield-maiden
Summary: Family Game Night at the Institute causes dissent between team members.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or RISK; they belong to Marvel and Parker Brothers respectively.

* * *

Wednesdays had been dubbed "game night" by the Professor as a way of establishing connections outside the Danger Room. He would never have thought of it without the help of those "Family Game Night" commercials. And though Scott hated to admit it he actually enjoyed spending time with the other students, especially Jean...except when she became Jean the Bloodthirsty.

"Greenland is attacking Iceland. Would you like one die or two, Scott?"

Scott looked down at his meagerly defended country. The past three turns Jean had systematically eradicated what had once been an island heavily fortified by yellow troops. She had started slowly, a friendly bout between Iceland and Great Britain, which she herself had backed away from after a few rolls. It seemed though that his occupation of Iceland was somehow offensive to her. She began a tour of North America, wiping out Kitty's black pieces and Kurt's blue ones as she stomped her way to Greenland. She had also negotiated her way into owning most of Europe. By "negotiated" Scott meant "war-mongered". She had then taken chunks out of Scott's troops with attacks not only from Great Britain and Greenland but also Scandinavia, reinforcing her troops there by moving those from Western and Northern Europe.

"One," Scott finally replied.

"One," Jean scoffed. Why not two so we can get this over with?"

"Go for it, man," Evan conceded. "She's gonna get you either way."

"Shut up, Evan! Your pieces are all safe over in Australia!"

"Don't hate me, Scott, just because you didn't have enough of a strategy to own a continent yet."

"You're not the only one," Kurt comforted, indicating his own scattered troops. "An army of blue teleporters and they all get separated."

"Any day now, Scott," Jean told him.

"I'm, like, gonna get some popcorn or something," Kitty said, getting up. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll help with the bowls," Kurt offered.

"Drinks," Evan chimed in.

"Fine! Abandon your leader," Scott yelled at them, giving a shake of the die and letting it drop. "6! I'm safe!" Jean removed a red marker and waited as Scott rolled again. "2! Beat that!"

"Gladly." She shook, rolling better than Scott and removing one of his army men, leaving one lone piece.

"Jean, why are you picking on Iceland? What did it ever do to you?"

"It's world domination, Scott. It's nothing personal against your yellow pieces, its just business."

"So you kick them when they're down?"

"Scott, you're making this a bigger deal than it has to be. Iceland is not the only country you own. This whole game is about beating people when they're down."

"Our pieces can't be allies?"

"They have to be enemies, Scott, otherwise it's a game of politics instead of hostile takeover."

"So they're enemies, huh?"

"See, Scott? This is exactly why we can't play RISK, because you get all emotionally attached to your troops. Every time I attack you take it personally."

"Well, isn't it personal? We've been friends long before the others came to the Institute but instead of helping me win you help Kitty. The only reason Kitty has South America is because you didn't put up a fight."

"I had one country there, Scott. It would have been stupid to try to fend her off."

"So you gang up on me?"

"Scott, I'm owning the rest of Europe whether you like it or not. Now roll or I'm going to roll for you."

"Fine!" He threw the die on the table rolling...a 6! Jean took a piece away from her troops. He rolled again, and once more it was a 6. By the time Kurt, Kitty and Evan returned Jean was down ten pieces and Scott miraculously still held on to his country. Every roll he beat Jean. When she finally backed off Scott remained victorious with his lone piece. Throughout the night Iceland remained safe from Jean's wrath every time she attacked. When Scott left the room for a bathroom break Jean received glares from the other players.

"He can't honestly believe he's that lucky," Kitty exclaimed.

"Are you fixing the dice," Evan asked. Kurt just shook his head in disgust.

"Let him believe what he wants," Jean replied. "As far as he knows my troops and his are enemies."

"When are you gonna tell him," Kitty asked.

"When I own everything except Iceland," the redhead replied. "Now grab the dice, I'm attacking Madagascar."


End file.
